


Hero

by My_floaty_coaty_boy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Jack Kline and Claire Novak are Siblings, Meet-Cute, Twins, storyteller castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_floaty_coaty_boy/pseuds/My_floaty_coaty_boy
Summary: Castiel is only trying to study. Jack and Claire aren't having it.But maybe slacking off will be worth it, just this once.





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> BOOM IM CLEARIN OUT SOME WIPS!

“C’mon, Cas!”

“Guys, no, I have to study.”

“Just one!”

“ _ Please... _ ?”

Castiel sighed, giving in to the two sets of puppy-dog eyes aimed full power at him. He  folded the corner of his textbook to mark his place, sighing in an entirely dramatic, put-upon way that made the two children laugh,   _ “Fine.  _ Who do you want to hear about?”

The twins cheered, and looked around. Jack pointed. “Wha’ ‘bout him?”

“He’s pretty,” Claire nodded sagely, “like ‘Apunzel.”

“Wha’ d’you fink ,Cas?” Jack turned back, his face intense in that strange way that only five-year-olds and confused Beagles can manage.

“I-I think he’s pretty, too.”

“No, silly! What d’you think his story is?!”

He felt his cheeks heat up. “Oh, yeah. Well, he...He hunts monsters, of course. His name’s Michael.”

“That sounds dange’ous.” Claire sneered.

Castiel nodded in play-seriousness, taking in the details about the man--the car he seemed reluctant to leave unguarded in the campus parking lot; the tall, exasperated-looking man with him, who seemed eager to make his way inside. “It can be, but he drives around in that huge black car with his...brother,” wishful thinking, but OK, “and together, they save people. He’s very good at it.”

“Why’s he here, then?”

Jack gasped. “Is there a monster here?”

“Uh--maybe. He’s researching, of course, and he’s not sure yet.”

“Is it dange’ous? Are we safe?”

Castiel looked back at the children suddenly, “Yes, you’re safe, remember, he saves people from monsters?”

“...Will you save us from it?”

“...Always, Claire, you know that.”

This seemed to satisfy her, and she smiled again. “OK. Good. What kinda mons’er is it?”

“He thinks it’s a vampire; no one’s been hurt, but some people have woken up with weird scabs on their necks.”

“Like the one on my knee?” Jack picked his foot up from the top of his criss-cross position, displaying the small scab proudly. He fell on his back and giggled.

“Kind of, but smaller, and there’s two. Like fangs.” To illustrate, Castiel put the second knuckle of his pointer fingers against his incisors, like enlarged teeth.

“How d’you be a vampire?” Claire demanded, and Jack rolled over to look at her.

“You go out after your bedtime, silly!”

“Actually, you can’t become a vampire ‘til you get bit.” The new voice made them all jump, and the twins yelped in surprise, looking up at the newcomer--their monster hunter.

“Y-You mean…?”

“Yup.” The stranger popped the ‘p’, hiding a mischievous grin.  

The twins gasped and claire fell backwards, clutching her neck. “Oh, Jack! I think I’ been bit! Run! Save you’self, before...ah...ah!” She jumped up, mimicking Castiel’s fang fingers, and chased after her brother as he scampered around the tall trees and through long bushes. Castiel watched them play, making sure they didn’t interrupt anyone else who had chosen to study in the Spring sun.

The stranger sat beside him, leaning against the tree Castiel had settled under. “They’re cute.”

“They are. They’re also little monsters.”

It was a moment before the stranger spoke, and when he did, it was quiet. “You’re young to have them.”

Castiel matched his tone, “They’re my siblings...I adopted them as soon as I turned 18.”

“Oh...Sorry. You...You’re Cas, right? From Moseley’s Philosophy lectures?”

“Uh...yeah. Sorry, I only know you by the name we gave you.”

“You gave me a name?”

Castiel blushed, spluttering slightly in embarrassment. “Uh--yeah, I thought--I thought you heard...We like to-to make up fantasy lives about random people we see, it...it’s a game.”

The stranger huffed a laugh, but leant forward, interest apparently piqued. “What’s my life, then,  _ Stranger Than Fiction _ ?”

“Uh...Well,  _ Michael _ , you save people from monsters, with your brother over there.”

“How’d you know he’s my brother?”

“...Lucky guess.”

“OK, so I hunt monsters. Anything good?”

“Vampires, werewolves, ghosts...a few demons--”

“Demons? Woah, I’m a badass.”

Castiel chuckled, “Indeed. Was I right?”

“Mostly. My name’s Dean, not Michael. My brother’s Sam. But you’re right about the saving people part, I like that.”

“Yeah?”

“ _ Caas!” _

He rolled his eyes, but smiled. “Sorry, I’m being summoned.”

“By some little monsters, huh? Need some saving--maybe dinner, sometime?”

“...My hero.”

**Author's Note:**

> comment please!! I liek to hear from you! Yes, You!


End file.
